It's Not Just For Decoration
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: Apollo confronts Klavier about the annoying, gaudy jewelry on his right hand and gets a surprising explanation. Klavier/Apollo


It's Not Just For Decoration  
By Michiyo Ichimaru

For the LJ Phoenix Wright Kink Meme

Klavier liked to be impulsive, of that, Apollo was certain. He spoke his mind and he spoke the truth. But... that wasn't all. After knowing him for about a year, Klavier started this habit of dragging him around.

It wasn't that Apollo minded being dragged off on Klavier's crazy adventures. The places Klavier took him were usually nice, when it wasn't case related. And when it was, the information was usually very helpful.

But every time he grabbed a hold of his wrist, he felt the cold metal of both of his rings pressing in to and pinching his skin. Apollo thought it was stupid, and finally brought it up one day.

Klavier had brought him to a nice restaraunt to celebrate the closing of their latest case, dragging him inside as usual. Only when they reached the table, did Klavier let go. "I don't see why you have to wear all that gaudy jewelry just for show." Apollo sighed, rubbing his wrist.

The rock star blinked and looked down at the hand that had been pulling him along. It was his dominant hand, so he hadn't thought about it before. But instead of looking sorry, the prosecutor chuckled. "Herr Forehead, that's not very nice. I don't wear it 'just for show', I'll have you know."

Apollo blinked in confusion. "Were they a gift?" Klavier shook his head and smirked. "Than, what other reason is there for wearing two such obnoxious rings?!" he asked in astonishment.

His laughter just got louder. "You wouldn't know, would you, Herr Forehead?" Apollo didn't like the way his voice sounded... he made it sound like common knowledge, and he was the ONLY one who didn't know.

"Fine then, humor me... what DOES it mean?" Apollo asked, rolling his eyes. Klavier's eyes widened and he smiled even brighter.

"Does that mean you're interested?" he leaned in slightly and Apollo couldn't help but notice the cute gleam of excitement in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Blushing, Apollo nodded. "Sure... I mean... symbols like that are pretty common these days, aren't they? Like tattoos. Everyone wants to find a way to identify themselves and show it to the world, am I right?"

Klavier shook his head in amusement. "You sound like a psychologist. It's not quite like that, Herr Forehead. It's not about 'who' I am, it's about... 'what' I am." he grinned. "Do you really think I look like someone going through an Identity Crisis?" he said, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

Apollo didn't think he really needed to answer that, and Klavier knew it. "Wearing this ring on my right thumb is to say that I'm gay, Herr Forehead."

For a moment, Apollo's brain refused to comprehend what he had just heard. Even after it landed, all he could do was sputter and, quite oddly, blush. "W-WHAT?! I... I thought you were... I mean, you..."

Klavier laughed. "Yes, I'm popular with the ladies because of my looks. But that doesn't mean that I've ever chased after a woman before. Besides... women can be so fickle. I find men see me for who I am a little better than my crazed female fan-base." his smile was so dazzling sometimes and, Apollo realized, it was only that way when they were alone together. The smile he used in court was more... cocky.

This was the Klavier that made Apollo's stomach churn... the 'real' face of Klavier Gavin: not the rock star, not the prosecutor, but as a man.

...A man who just professed himself gay...

Apollo was fighting REALLY hard not to think about that. He shouldn't have even considered it. But he had. And now he couldn't STOP thinking about it. "I see I've made this conversation quite awkward." he said, playing with the corner of his napkin.

He could hardly believe what he was hearing... Klavier and insecurity seemed to be at completely different ends of the spectrum! So why did he look hurt by Apollo's reaction? It didn't make any sense... and it was making Apollo feel bad.

"N-no... it's not like that!" Apollo blurted out. "I mean... I'm surprised, but... I don't think there's anything wrong with that!" Klavier looked at him skeptically for a second and then accepted it as the honesty truth.

"Were all those strange looks from shock, then?" he asked curiously, looking intently into his eyes.

Apollo blushed and locked his eyes onto the table. "See? That! What is that for?!" Klavier asked, lifting his chin with a firm grip. Apollo gasped, but couldn't look away when he saw that serious face.

"O-oh, that..." Apollo said, chuckling nervously. "I-it's j-j-just... I never looked at you that way before..." Each of his phrases started to die out at the end, as he barely battled past his embarrassment. Klavier's eyes widened, and that familiar, charming grin of confidence returned.

He didn't want to admit it, but Apollo could see exactly what those women meant. Klavier was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. "Hold it! Are you saying you-"

"Don't assume things!" Apollo squeaked anxiously.

"But you said-"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I meant-"

"Objection! I think it does."

During their quarral, neither of them seemed to notice that they were getting closer and closer until Klavier shouted 'objection', and Klavier pounced first, grabbing a fist-full of hair at the back of Apollo's neck and puling him into a heated kiss.

Apollo's brain stopped working, and he didn't care. Even if it meant he was gay, he couldn't have stoped himself from kissing Klavier back if he wanted to.

"This is a bit too public, don't you think?" Klavier whispered in his ear, purring. "Perhaps you'd rather have dinner at my place, ja? ...away from any prying eyes, if you know what I mean..." he could practically SEE the innuendo, but...

"That would be... great." Apollo blushed, smiling coyly.

Sexual tension… Apollo had heard about it so many times, but this was his first time experiencing it first-hand. Touching his lips gently, he reeled in the aftershock, completely forgetting about Klavier until he felt his hand and the familiar feeling of two cold rings pressing against his skin.

This time, he had no objections.

Klavier had become completely comfortable touching Apollo, for all the insecutity he showed earlier. When they reached the car, his other hand, the one that wasn't clasped around his wrist, reached over and firmly grabbed ahold of his hip and swung him into his arms, chastely kissing his lips.

He pulled away quickly and walked over to the driver's seat, leaving Apollo to curse him for his ability to set him on fire, and then just walk away...

It was a nice house... the kind you know has a great deal of money put towards maintaining it that way. But Apollo was finding it hard to admire the house, when Klavier was so intent on lavishing his attention on him. Somehow they made it all the way to his room.

Throwing his arms around Apollo's waist, he crushed their bodies together and kissed him thoroughly, prying his lips open and exploring his mouth more thoroughly.

When they finally broke for air, the only thing Klavier could say was, "Peppermint?" and chuckle. Apollo wanted to ask what was wrong with that but Klavier wasn't finished just yet. One hand locked in his hair and the other untucked his shirt with one swift tug. All the while, he began viciously attacking Apollo's neck.

It was so sudden... Apollo never realized just how many things could happen at once. He felt so stupid for leaving his arms hanging uselessly at his sides, so decided to put them at work on the buttons of Klavier's jacket and dark purple oxford shirt.

"Y-you... you're going to l-leave a mark..." Apollo gasped, letting his head slide back a little further, rather than stop him. The buttons on his shirt took a little longer than he expected, but finally he got the last one undone. Lifting his head a little, he just HAD to admire the man's beautifully sculpted abs. He was like a perfect stone statue, he thought, running his hands over the slightly chilled skin.

It was about time for things to heat up.

Klavier shrugged off both of the offensive articles, pouting against the nape of Apollo's neck when he had to let go to remove the sleeves. "You're pretty enthusiastic for someone who's never been with another man before." he chuckled, licking the small mark he made, even though Apollo had pleaded for him not to. The sounds he made were too cute to let the opportunity to lavish his neck completely pass.

"A-and you have?" Apollo asked. He half expected the answer to be yes. From the start, he knew he would actually be surprised if he hadn't.

Klavier laughed. "Touche. You're quite right... but... I like your enthusiasm." he said, lifting his head to whisper in the shocked lawyer's ear. Then again, when didn't Klavier surprise him?

While Apollo had been so focused on their short conversation, Klavier had undone the buttons of Apollo's vest, shirt AND embarressingly so for Apollo, his pants. Klavier forced Apollo's arms down so he could remove the shirt and vest, while teasingly licking the whorl of his ear and nibbling at the lobe until Apollo couldn't take it anymore.

He reached over and forced their mouths together again, this time, actively joining Klavier's tongue in the searching. Startled by how much he was enjoying this, Apollo moaned when Klavier pulled him closer, until they could feel the wonderful skin-on-skin contact.

Not so subtlety, Klavier was literally trying to get into Apollo's pants. "I think these can go too, ja? It's starting to get... incredibly hard... to think, ja?" he whispered breathily. Emphasis on hard, Apollo thought to himself, nodding weakly. In fact, he was finding it hard to stand anymore.

"W-why must you be so... breathtaking." Apollo blushed, getting a better look at the prosecutor's chest when he stepped back.

Klavier laughed. "Why must you be so loveable?" he asked, casually picking up the shorter man and throwing him onto the bed. Pouncing on top, he wasted no time stealing Apollo's pants and throwing them onto his, steadily getting messier, floor.

"N-not fair!" Apollo protested when Klavier began sucking one of his nipples. Klavier bit down lightly and smiled.

"Oh? Then why don't you take the initiative and do something about it?" he challenged. Figuring it was the only way to get Gavin's attention, he hooked his fingers in the beltloops on the front of his pants and tugged up. Sharply.

Startled, Klavier gasped with pleasure, gladly taking the hint and moving up a little so Apollo could comfortably reach the button and zipper. Feeling a surge of confidence, he gently massaged the growing bulge, making Klavier moan and arch his back in unexpected pleasure.

"Don't make me beg..." Klavier moaned, resting his head on Apollo's shoulder, lightly running his teeth over the sensitive skin.

As much as Apollo wanted to hear it, he wasn't sure he could wait much longer himself. Undoing the button and zipper, he pushed Klavier up so he could take them off for him. Klavier grinned. "You did this to me, now what are you gonna do about it?"

Nervous, but encouraged, Apollo wrapped his hand around it at the base and started caressing it lightly. Klavier squeezed his eyes shut and made a choking sound in the back of his throat. "Gods..." he moaned, feeling his toes curling.

Klavier put two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, and doing it in such a way that made Apollo blush. Pulling Apollo towards him, he gently inserted one finger, causing Apollo to squirm uncomfortably.

Biting his lip, Klavier moaned. "Ah, don't stop..." prodding a bit further, he added in a passion-clouded voice, "Gods you're tight... stay relaxed, okay?"

Apollo nodded, wincing slightly as another finger was inserted. He started stroking Klavier again, attempting to ignore the weird scissoring motion Klavier was making with his fingers and catching the vocalist off-guard, elliciting another beautiful moan.

"Okay, come here, sweetie." Klavier beckoned, grabbing his hips and pulling him up into a sitting position. "Turn around, hands on the wall." he cooed, caressing his back. Apollo did as he was told, resisting the embarrassing urge to touch himself. Klavier's voice was unbearably sexy.

Klavier positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Apollo's hisses and his moans of ungodly pleasure contrasted so sharply. Once he was in all the way, he wrapped his arms around Apollo in an embrace, one hand sneaking down to gently stroke him. "S-sorry. You okay?"

"A-am I... okay?" Apollo stuttered. "G-gods prosecutor Gavin... do you HAVE to ask?" he smiled, turning his head to steal another passionate kiss from the beautiful prosecutor. "It's already starting to get better, so you better start moving."

For a while he still felt the sharp pains but Klavier wasn't going to stop until he found that spot... and he did. And Apollo screamed just like he thought he would. "Klavier!" he shouted, barely able to contain himself.

Klavier felt him tighten up in response and knew he was almost as good as done for. Speeding things up a little, he tried to hit that spot again, managing it, and turning Apollo into little more than a moaning puddle barely holding himself up with his hands against the wall.

He started pumping Apollo again, hoping that they'd be able to come at the same time. And it was damn close. "A-ah, KLAVIER!" Apollo shouted, spilling his seed over the headboard, causing another tightening, doing Klavier in.

"G-gods Apollo, I... ah..." Apollo felt him shoot inside of him and nearly collapsed. Klavier, however, threw his arms around him with the last burst of energy he had.

Laying there, panting, Klavier suddenly chuckled. "I guess I don't need to wear this anymore." he said, looking at the ring.

"Huh?" Apollo asked. Grinning, Klavier kissed him on the nose. "I thought..."

"Sure it's a signal. But I'm not looking anymore... I've found him."

Apollo blushed. "I love you, too..."


End file.
